chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Abooksigun Eluwilussit
<-Samantha Wawetseka - Abooksigun Chogan Eluwilussit - Malina Parker-> Abooksigun Chogan Eluwilussit '''(simply known as '''Abooksigun) (January 1, 1950 - January 3, 2017) was am Algonquin Native and a Chawosaurian Revolutionary who served as the 89th Monarch of Chawosauria, as well as the 6th Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria from March 17, 2016, to December 31, 2016. Abooksigun Eluwilussit was the first of the Indigenous peoples from Canada, the first Supreme Leader since Emperor Santiago to have been born in Canada, but also the first since Emperor Santiago not affiliated with a Communist Party. Abooksigun was the first non-Communist Supreme Leader to command a Communist Prime Minister (Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX) and the first time since 1976-79 that a Supreme Leader and a Prime Minister do not share the same ideological or partisan alignments. Abooksigun's monarchy began the Capitalist reign over the monarchy (2016-present), known as the Abooksigunian (or Abooksigian) era. Abooksigun is the first of the Algonquin native people to become Supreme Leader. After the 2015 Chawosaurian elections, the Communist Party won a unanimity within the Chawopolis Palace in the mids of the Chawosaurian Revolution, and like the 1864 Lincoln-Johnson presidential ticket in the Civil War era-1864 U.S. Presidential Election, Abooksigun Eluwilussit served as Samantha Wawetseka's running mate on the Communist Party ticket. The Wawetseka-Eluwilussit ticket went on to win the 2015 Chawosaurian direct election in a landslide victory. There was partisan infighting within the Communist Party over Samantha Wawetseka ruling as reigning-Empress, in the 2016 Chawosaurian monarchical selection, the Communist Party-controlled Chawopolis Palace voted to remove Wawetseka and replace her with Abooksigun Eluwilussit. Eluwilussit began his monarchy having an ideological fight with the Communist Party, he pushed executive orders that promote socially liberal but centrist policies. Promoting policies combating HIV-AIDS, and in response to the 2016 Orlando attacks, Abooksigun forged a coalition with the Communist Party-controlled Palace to pass the LGBTQIA Human Rights Act of 2016 that was already pending for 2016 Pride Month. In the 2016 U.K. European Union membership referendum, Abooksigun Eluwilussit established the Chawosaurian European Parliament to combat Euroskepticism and support the European Union, he passed environmental protection policies and strongly endorsed sustainability. In the 2016 United States presidential election, Abooksigun suffered one of the worst end-of-reign curses of any Supreme Leader in Chawosaurian History, Abooksigun's preferred candidate, Hillary Clinton, was unexpectedly defeated by Donald Trump, who is widely viewed as a fearmonger. The Communist Party called the 2016 Chawosaurian direct election to have Abooksigun removed from office, and they succeeded, only for Abooksigun for lose to a woman, which angered the social conservatives in the Communist Party. Abooksigun died three days after leaving office. Template Chawosaurian Emperor. Early Life Abooksigun Chogan Eluwilussit was born the second child of Etleloooaat Eluwilussit and Seegsquaw Eluwilussit, on January 1, 1950, in Ottawa, to the Algonquin community. He was the oldest of only one sibling, and younger than two, Wawetseka Eluwilussit, who he would name his eldest daughter after, and Deganawidah Eluwilussit. In 1962, his parents divorced, and they moved to the United States into New York City, where Abooksigun met Adsila Ahyoka, and the two became engaged in left-wing politics, opposing the Vietnam War, and in 1969, Abooksigun married Adsila. In 1970, their first daughter, Wawetseka Eluwilussit, mother of Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, was born. Chawosaurian Monarchy The Abooksigun Monarchy was a Centrist Monarchy on the Political Scale, it was from Center Right to Center Left on the Political Scale. There were times Abooksigun rejected Social and Income Equality in favor of Social Stratification. Supported Barack Obama. Supported Regime Change. Supported Wallstreet. The Monarchy was the first to have passed Environmental Protection Laws. Administration Begins Early On June 15, 2016, Abooksigun's administration began and started with the Multicultural Revolution as his first target. Chawosaurian Multicultural Revolution As the Multicultural Revolution begins, Abooksigun took domestic action against the revolution and because of the Orlando Attacks in the United States, Abooksigun ordered every means necessary to deny human rights for religious people and ordered many arrests of multicultural activists. Orlando Attacks in the United States In June of 2016, an Islamic Terrorist invaded a gay nightclub and a 2 year old baby got snatched by a gator, however, Abooksigun banned his people from going to Orlando and ordered military watchover of the LGBT Community in Chawosauria and the dramatic increase of LGBT Rights. War on Terror Abooksigun issued an initiative withdrawing Chawosaurian Troops from the middle east as it was proposed and controlled by Antonio Kingston in November of 2014, but Abooksigun is more tender to watch the war on terror and closed all Chawosaurian Borders to block out Homophobes, Religious Peoples and Conservatives. LGBT Rights Movement in Chawosauria Abooksigun had took domestic action to support and oppose the LGBT Rights Movement, however, Chawosauria does not criminalize Homosexuality, but criminalize some sexual relationships and activities. Continent Union Debate and Voting The Chawosaurians are now voting rather or not, or how to construct the Continent Union, with many of the Liberal and Communist diversities, the Chawosaurians have been arguing how the Continent Union should look like. Abooksigun supports the idea of the Continent Union and his opposition to Equal Rights for most European Immigrants have launched an attack on Europe greatly. Environment in the Continent Union Abooksigun supports the idea of Sustainable Energy, and believes in the Continent Union's interest to abolish fossil fuels and then establish the Continent Union Sustainable Energy Agency (CUSEA), the Continent Union would criminalize Fossil Fuels and Chawosaurian Dictator, Timothy Max Roosevelt used a way lot of fossil fuels and killed everybody with the fuels themselves. Human Rights in the Continent Union Human Rights will be a controversy in the Continent Union, Chawosauria has no interest in Human Rights, not even the right to privacy, the right to drink and smoke is so not supported by anyone, or any government, and the right to speech is kinda being supported, the freedom of religion is very not supported by anybody in the Continent Union. Chawosaurian Progressivism Chawosaurian Progressivism is rising and the Progressive Party of the Continent Union would began to rise and support the idea of the Chawosaurian Unity in the Continent Union Sex and the law As Chawosauria repeals their laws against Interracial Intimacy, new laws against Interfaith Intimacy has replaced the Anti-Miscegenation Laws, No laws against Homosexuality is being proposed, and laws against Adultery is being proposed by the case, ''New York v. Montgomery'', is being proposed tobe argued and decided in the Chawosaurian Supreme Court, even though Chawosauria just repealed their laws against Adultery in the beginning of 2016. Laws against Fornication and Adultery are both being proposed, but not voted favorably yet, Chawosauria has always allowed Sex before Marriage for billions of years, but Fornication Reform has took unity in the Chawosaurian Government. Dismissal of Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII see: ''Chawosauria's Dismissal of Johnathan Montgomery'', ''Montgomery Scandal'' ' ' Abooksigun Eluwilussit is being forced to take action on his grandson's Adultery by dismissing him as an Adulterer, he was angry that his grandson, Montgomery committed Adultery, but never thought he would have to dismiss him from his Administration and Family, Family Leader, Sharron Lincoln said Montgomery should be dismissed out of both Chawosauria and the Family. Donald Trump Presidency (2017-) Abooksigun didn't like Donald Trump's Victory on November 8, 2016, and he opposed the measure of a Trump Presidency, Abooksigun planned to move the Continent Union's Capital to London, which he has no legal right to do so unless he has approval from Congress. The United States Presidential Election of 2016 became one of the closest and most controversial elections in American History. Chawosaurian European Parliament Abooksigun, as response to the Brexit Referendum of June 23, 2016, established the Chawosaurian European Parliament on December 28, 2016, just three days before he left the monarchy on December 31, 2016, but the CEP created mass controversy but did got his approval rate bumping, with now 41% approval. Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2016 Abooksigun lost the Federal Election during 2016 during his short reign, losing the popular vote as of Election Day, December 31, 2016, and on that same day, he would stepdown his position as Monarch, leaving it to Malina Parker by 2017. Deposition from the Monarchy On December 31, 2016, on the afternoon of 12:00 to 12:59 PM, Abooksigun Eluwilussit walked Malina Parker from the Monarch's Office to the Chawosaurian Parliament. Abooksigun spend his final hours in his position in the Chawosaurian Government with Malina Parker, as the hour finally said he was no longer Chawosaurian Monarch, he grabbed his suitcase, and then left the office and went to house on the morning and pack up from his house to go to Vermont for a birthday vacation and to avoid the conditions of City Life during the aftermath of the 2016 US Presidential Election. Retirement Abooksigun Eluwilussit retired officially on December 31, 2016, and retreated to Vermont in a village of Stowe from New York City to avoid the harsh conditions of the city due to situations of the aftermath of the 2016 Presidential Election and the stress around his house and also because of a birthday vacation to Vermont and Nova Scotia. Stowe Mountain Lodge, Stowe, Vermont Abooksigun began to take a birthday vacation for his birthday and new years in Stowe, Vermont in their finest Stowe Mountain Lodge. The Stowe Mountain Resort was very amazing for the Eluwilussits as they arrived there on the morning of January 1, 2017, on Abooksigun's 67th Birthday. Spending time in Hyde Park, Vermont in Lamoille County, Vermont. Death and Funeral On January 1, 2017, Abooksigun and Adsila went to Vermont for their vacation to for a while avoid America's Political Climate, on the morning of this day, Abooksigun took an ice cold dip in the pool, thinking it would sooth him, afterwards, in the evening of January 1, 2017, during a New Year Party at Stowe Moutain Lodge, Abooksigun felt lightheaded and decided to go to his room after he had a birthday party with his family, on the morning of January 2, 2017, Adsila went away for a while, leaving her husband alone, during the whole day, Abooksigun actually slept through the whole day, not feeling well, his nurse, Charlotte O'Malley, offered Abooksigun something to eat, Abooksigun never felt hungry except sleeping. The night came, Adsila was still gone, Abooksigun woke up from the day nap and his nurse helped him up, the nurse went to the diner to get food, after returning to the Lodge, Abooksigun was in his room on the floor, the nurse called for help and the Ambulance came, after laying Abooksigun on his bed at 12:00 PM, Abooksigun's breathing labored and at 1:02 AM on the dawn of January 3, 2017, Abooksigun died, the paramedics saw that Abooksigun was sleepy looking and looked worn out, his eyes were red and his face was in bad shape. On December 8, 2017, Charlotte O'Malley commented that while Abooksigun was having a Sleepy day after his birthday, he complained of a headache that "made him sleepy". On January 4, 2017, the cause of Abooksigun's death was publicly known that Abooksigun have suffered from Intracerebral Hemorrhage, this was the second most unexpecting cause of death to a Monarch since the Death of Timothy Max Roosevelt in 2011, the Chawosaurians when heard of Abooksigun's death, thought he died of Cardiovascular Disease because since April of 2016, it became publicly known that Abooksigun had been suffering from Cardiovascular Disease since Childhood, the diagnose was classified on June 18, 2016. But when Abooksigun died and Chawosauria hears about it, the Chawosaurians thought Abooksigun has died from Cardiovascular Disease because it became publicly known on April-June 2016, Abooksigun had Cardiovascular Disease since he was 12 years old since 1962, but it turns out on January the 4th, 2017, Abooksigun died from Intracerebral Hemorrhage due to the stress from his massive responsibilities and duties as Chawosaurian Monarch in 2016. When Timothy Max Roosevelt died on May 13, 2011, and Chawosauria hears about it on May 14, 2011, the Chawosaurians accused the Christians of secretly poisoning Timothy due to Anti-Christian Bias in Chawosauria, but on June 3, 2011, the real cause of Timothy's Death was a Hemorrhagic Stroke, the first time in Chawosaurian History a Chawosaurian Monarch has died from an unexpecting cause of death. Approval Rate 2017 As of December 27, 2016, Abooksigun's approval rate was the lowest as 34% as of 2016 but went up to 41% after the establishment of the Chawosaurian European Parliament on December 30, 2016. On February 22, 2017, his approval ratings sky rocketed from 41% to 79% in a landslide range due to his accomplishments which Chawosaurians realized are successfully working and is finally uniting the nation, this led to the rising unfavorability of the Chawallian Communist Party, which in the 2017 Election, Abooksigun will have a huge impact on the Chawosaurians. Personal Life Abooksigun Eluwilussit was very unknown to Chawosauria until 2015 and showed his religion, ethnicity and more. Ethnicity Abooksigun is an American Indian who is of the Algonquian Tribes of the Iroquoian People, Ojibwe and Chippewa Peoples, Ottawa People, Potawatomi People, Blackfeet, Cheyenne and Arapaho Peoples. Abooksigun's cousins are of the Powhatan Tribe and more. But Abooksigun Eluwilussit had also had a European Ancestry, Abooksigun is Russian '''and '''British, but one of his Ancestors from Russia, Savastyan Losif Alexandria. Religion Abooksigun worships the Midewiwin Faith, however, it's still practice among Native Americans and very well practiced in any American Indian Nations. Difficult Issues with Women Abooksigun had difficulties with women until he married Adsila Ahyoka, Abooksigun dated a Navajo Indian girl, Mosie Yiska, but Abooksigun had lust for her, after Abooksigun attempted to take advantage of her, but Abooksigun and Mosie had went to an argument about Abooksigun's lustful and sexual habits towards mosie and the couple broke up. In 1969, Abooksigun was 19 years of age, he got married to Adsila, but when Adsila got pregnant, Abooksigun attempts to divorce Adsila, but Adsila refused to accept divorce, Abooksigun tried to sign divorce papers, but Adsila refused to sign the divorce papers, Abooksigun lost the battle and Adsila successfully defended her marriage with Abooksigun from divorce, which causes Abooksigun to having to deal with his first born daughter. Health and Diagnosis On February 12, 2016, Abooksigun had a checkup back in the United States, he is diagnosed with Cardiovascular Disease, Abooksigun did showed signs of it before his diagnosis was revealed, he had obesity, he began gaining wealth since 1999, the disease continued to increase until ages 60 and 65, well Abooksigun is now over 65 years of age. Cardiovascular Disease is caused by Obesity, Air Pollution, Alcohol, High Blood Pressure and more, one of the signs Abooksigun had shown, was that he did had increasing high blood pressure, obsessive over eating and he used to drink until he drunk his last beer at aged 23. Legacy , which he named the "Abooksigun Eluwilussit the Honorable"]] Abooksigun Eluwilussit has left a mark on Chawosauria, his leadership led to the rise of Social Democracy and the fall of Communism in Chawosauria, but there are controversies behind this. Religious Freedom Abooksigun would legalize religion since he was a Democrat (USA), but he was afraid to do so due to Deposition or Suspension from Power and a drop of popularity, all he did was established a Citizenship for Religious Chawosaurians. Civil Rights Abooksigun was an inspiring hero of Civil Rights, he issued the Anti-Racism Act, which was not a successful legislation, it was overturned by the Tyranny of the Majority in a referendum, but he did signed the successful LGBTQIA Human Rights Act, a gay rights legislation that won a landslide victory by a popular vote referendum, he vetoed the discriminatory Selection of Religion Act, a legislation that would allow Discrimination against Religious Chawosaurians, but the Popular Vote overruled the veto illegally and has not yet been passed into law because of Malina Parker. He issued the Citizenship Act of 2016, a legislation that gives Religious Chawosaurians Equal Citizenship, it was also overturned by referendum. Despite Abooksigun didn't do much for Minorities, he received thanks from the Minorities for trying hard to promote Civil Rights. Environmental Protection Abooksigun Eluwilussit was the first Monarch in Chawosaurian History to have promoted Environmental Protection, Abooksigun may didn't do much as he tried, but he did taught the Chawosaurians how to use Renewable and Sustainable Energy. Abooksigun formed the Continent Union Sustainable Energy Agency, also known as "CUSEA". Role in the 2016 United States Presidential Election On January 20, 2017, Abooksigun was unable to witness the Trump Inauguration thanks to his death on the 3rd of January, 2017 in Vermont, nor he'll have a role or position in opposing the Trump Administration because of his death, but his role in the 2016 Election was he opposed Trump to the Spinal Core, Abooksigun expressed Hatred of Trump and his family, including Trump's younger son, Barron Trump, who didn't really had a role in the 2016 Election because he was an innocent child. A Trump Supporter attacked Abooksigun, his wife, his sons and daughters, even his grandchildren, Abooksigun threatened that if Trump was inaugurated, he would buy a Gun, but Abooksigun passed away before the inauguration, and he began to express that he was tired from the Election and needed some rest for the Winter in Stowe, Vermont. Seventh Chapter of Chawosaurian History Abooksigun Eluwilussit have given birth to a new Era in the Chawosaurian History, dissolving the Timothy Era and then moved to the Abooksigun Era. See also * Adsila Ahyoka- Wife * DKA- Brother-in-law * JSMVII- Grandson * Wawetseka Montgomery- Elder Daughter * Montgomery Family- Family In-laws * Chawosauria- the nation he ruled from March to December 2016 * Malina Parker- Winning Opponent * Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2016- A Competition that he lost Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Chawosaurian Emperor Category:American Liberal Category:Chawosaurian Monarch